This invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories and more particularly concerns a dolly usable to support a motorcycle for storage, long distance transport, maintenance and repositioning in tight quarters.
A free-standing motorcycle is generally supported by its kickstand with the motorcycle leaning at a considerable angle from the vertical. As a result, the motorcycle takes up significantly more space than it occupies in a vertical position. If the motorcycle is stored or transported in a limited space environment such as a shed, garage, trailer or flat bed of a pick-up truck, space is at a premium. Furthermore, it is very difficult to maneuver the motorcycle in such confined storage and transport areas. In addition, maintenance of a motorcycle supported by the kickstand can be clumsy and inconvenient because the parts being worked on are angled in relation to the workman.
A motorcycle dolly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,461, issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to Bruce A. Lichtenberg, does increase the maneuverability of a free-standing motorcycle. However, the dolly disclosed in that patent supports the motorcycle in its kickstand position and, therefore, solves none of the difficulties resulting from the angled position of the motorcycle on its kickstand.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a motorcycle dolly which supports a motorcycle in an upright position without the use of a kickstand. Another object of this invention is to provide a motorcycle dolly which allows a motorcycle to be manipulated over a 360.degree. range of motion. Another object of this invention is to provide a motorcycle dolly onto which a motorcycle can be driven. A further object of this invention is to provide a motorcycle dolly which is capable of supporting motorcycles of varying size. It is also an object of this invention to provide a motorcycle dolly which supports a motorcycle in a position facilitating maintenance of the motorcycle. And it is an object of this invention to provide a motorcycle dolly which enables a motorcycle to be locked in its upright position.